


i'm not dying tonight

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drug Dealing, Fights, First Impressions, First Meetings, Guns, Laundry, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Reference to Drugs, Wedding Planning, platonic tyvan - Freeform, tyvan - Freeform, vanoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't really care that you're cleaning your drug money in the laundromat, its 4am let me wash my fucking boxers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not dying tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and just had to write it! Plus I felt the need to write some platonic Tyler and Evan (the minicat & vanoo was just a bonus ^.^)

The moment he stepped into the virtually empty laundromat and came face to face with an angry face glaring back at him, Evan knew his shitty day was only going to get worse.

This was the last place he wanted to be at four am, especially since he would much prefer to be at home- curled up on the couch with his boyfriend. It didn't help that they'd had a fight this afternoon and Evan was just itching to smooth things over with Brock.

He sighed under his breath as he trudged his way over to the closest washing machine and he deliberately made sure to avoid eye contact with the man shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Evan was hoping he could get his laundry done quickly and get back to his car without any confrontation, but the probability of that happening became next to none when he heard the other man speak.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but that's not gonna stop me from putting a bullet in your brain if you don't fucking leave right now," he spat, and Evan caught sight of the reflection of the gun in his hands through the corner of his eye.

He swallowed deeply as he realized that the man wasn't actually bluffing.

"Look dude, I'll be quick I swear. I'm just washing my clothes and then I'll leave. I don't want to be here anymore than what you want me to be," he replied, trying to keep his tone light.

It was probably a stupid idea, but Evan let his gaze sweep over the other man and he quickly noticed the reason why he wasn't wanted in the laundromat.

On top of the washing machine sat a large black duffle bag that was filled with money. Next to the bag sat a 9 mm pistol and Evan guessed a what looked to be a disposable phone. The whole situation screamed danger and it only got worse when he noticed some of the money notes were stained with blood.

"You stupid idiot, now I'm defiantly not letting you walk out of this room alive. Shoulda taken the out when I offered it," he mumbled, and Evan watched the hand holding the gun rise until it was pointing at his chest.

"Wait! Please, my day has been shitty enough as it is and I really don't want to die today of all fucking days. I don't care how you got that money or that you're cleaning it in a laundromat at four am. I just want to fucking wash my boxers and go home to my boyfriend to grovel for forgiveness. You'll get no trouble from me," Evan groaned, hoping the other man would give him a break.

"Seriously?" he huffed, rolling his eyes at Evan, "do you really think I give a fuck about you and your life. Sorry man, but I'm  _way_ more important than you are,"

If it wasn't so late at night and if he wasn't so exasperated with the whole situation, Evan would- and should- probably be petrified with fear right now. He was staring down the barrel of a gun with an angry- what he assumed- drug dealer staring back at him. Instead, his sleep deprived mind thought it suitable to argue with the gunman, as if he were just Nogla.

"If you fucking kill me, I swear to God I'll haunt your ass. Shit...  _dude_ , do you have a partner? Someone you care about, someone you would never want to hurt cause you love them too much? Put yourself in my boyfriend's situation- his name is Brock and he's a giant marshmallow. If you kill me he'd be crushed... fuck," Evan said and he began to choke up as his words trailed off. The thought of Moo's reaction to his death was an even worse thought than dying itself.

"I have a boyfriend too..." the man replied, his voice loosing some of its hard edge but the gun in his hand was still aimed at Evan's chest.

"H-how do you think he'd feel if you died?" 

He didn't answer Evan, rather he just violently shook his head as if he was shaking the bad thoughts out of his mind and Evan hoped he was getting through to him. It was surprising to realize that he wasn't bargaining for his life for himself, but instead it was for Brock, all because Evan knew how much it would hurt him. 

Evan had found the wedding catalogs this morning with the black sharpie-marker circles around the different types of tuxes.

Moo wasn't very good at hiding things.

The laundromat became silent as both the boys pondered their lives in that moment and it was only broken when the other man spoke.

"C-craig would snap. He's told me so many times to stop with this shit and I want to but... I can't. I'm in too deep and I can't just walk away from this crap, he doesn't understand..." he trailed off and Evan felt a pang of sympathy for him. 

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked as he pushed himself up to sit atop the washing machine next to the bag of money. He vaguely remembered that his basket of dirty clothes was still sitting on the floor untouched, but he ignored the thought to instead watch as the other man lowered the gun and hid it in the duffle bag.

"Tyler, the names Tyler. What about you?- might as well ask since it looks like I wont be shooting you anymore," he laughed and the amount of relief that rushed through Evan in that moment made him almost feel lightheaded.

"That's nice to know. I'm Evan," he laughed back, looking at Tyler through the corner of his eye. 

"Hmm... You said you wanted to go home to grovel to your boyfriend? How did you fuck up?" Tyler asked and Evan's heart dropped. He wringed his hands together for a few moments, letting their fight replay in his mind and he tried not to let to much sadness show on his face.

"We've been together for three years, moved in together last year and everything's been great. I love him so goddamn much and he knows that. The thing is... I found some magazines of his, hidden under his side of the mattress and I just... freaked,"

"Cliched hiding spot, but continue. What about those damn magazines freaked you out so much? Oh! were they porn?" he asked and Evan automatically punched Tyler's shoulder in response. 

Both of the boys stared at the spot when Evan had punched him, it was in such a familiar manner as if it had been done many times before. It was a few seconds before they just shrugged, pretending as if it was something they had been doing for years.

As if they had known each other for years.

"It wasn't porn, you douche. It- it was wedding catalogs..."

"Oh... so I'm guessing you ain't ready for that kind of commitment?"

Evan shook his head, "That's the thing, I think I am. I  _love_  Brock so much and I could see myself marrying him, but-and I don't why- I just... I got so scared in that moment and when I confronted him about it... I let my fear control me. I yelled, then he yelled and I ended up saying some stupid shit. Now I realize how pointless that whole fight was," Evan sighed, throwing a look over his shoulder at his lonely yellow washing basket.

"The only reason I came here to do my damn laundry was to get out of the house. When Brock gets upset- or mad- he likes to give you the silent treatment, and oh boy do I hate that. The house was just too quiet and so full of tension," Evan mumbled, turning his head to look back at Tyler.

"Ah... I now get why it would have been bad if you turned up dead in the morning," Tyler mumbled back, but Evan could clearly see the smirk on his lips.

"Dickhead. But yeah. Jeez, I'm telling you some really personal shit dude, I just met you and even then you were holding a gun to my chest!" Evan replied and he scrunched his face up.

Tyler just shrugged, "I met Mini- or Craig- because his friend was buying drugs off of me and he'd been dragged along with him. Probably not the best meeting, but we still work,"

"Match made in Heaven," Evan replied sarcastically, a small smile on his lips.

"Yep,"

The room grew silent again and Evan let his mind wander. He knew he had to go home and apologize, it wasn't Brock's fault for wanting to get married and Evan knew he had acted like a child. As much as he wanted to just go out and buy a ring right now, he knew that probably wasn't the best idea. He was tired and he just wanted to run his hands across Moo's skin before he crashed. 

He spared a glance over to his new friend stood beside him who was fiddling with his phone and said, "I'm gonna head off, get back home to Brock but give me your number and we can hang out again. Without the gun next time though, please," Evan joked as he handed his mobile over to Tyler and bent down to pick up his still dirty washing.

"I'm making no promises about the gun, but yeah. Go fucking apologize to your boyfriend you ass, suck his dick till he forgives you," Tyler teased, handing Evan's phone back before raising his own phone up to his ear. He turned his attention away from Evan and Evan took that as his cue to leave.

He made sure to flip him off in reply, but as he walked towards the exit he caught part of Tyler's phone-call conversation and he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Hey baby. Yeah I'm safe and... yes I'm coming home now. I just wanted to hear your voice and let you know I'm gonna try harder to get out of selling drugs. I know how much you hate it, how dangerous it is and I don't want you to constantly worry if I'm gonna die on a job or not... I know, I love you too,"

Evan smiled as he let the door close behind him as he stepped out into the cold morning air, now it was his turn to talk to his boyfriend and he couldn't wait.


End file.
